


机诗补档

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: just a 补档
Relationships: 机工士/吟游诗人；精猫
Kudos: 3





	机诗补档

诗人现在的境遇可不妙。  
他安安稳稳走在伊修加德的大街上，也能被套麻袋打晕抗到一个小黑屋里绑起来。现在他双手双脚都被那个绑架犯用暗红色的麻绳绑得紧紧的，就连那条柔软的墨蓝色尾巴也被绑在了他的腰间，尾巴弯折带来的巨痛感折磨得他眼眶中窝了泪。  
他才不要折在这个地方。  
可不得不说绑架犯的捆绑技术太过娴熟，他就这么死死的，牢牢的被那个陌生人囚禁着。

有光。  
夹着雪的光与混着光的雪一并通过一条细缝飘入这间黑暗的小屋，而在光与雪之后赶到的是一名高大的精灵。  
“别怕，我来了。”精灵踹开门跑向那名猫魅男子，他从腰侧的工具盒翻出一柄小刀，小心翼翼割断那些麻绳，再撕开诗人嘴上的黑色封条，他揉了揉诗人的发顶，那两只柔软温热的猫耳也被精灵冰冷的手轻轻抚摸。  
“我的弓呢？”猫魅粽银异色的双瞳对上精灵赤红的眸子，他捕捉到了精灵眼中的一丝闪躲。  
精灵眼帘微垂，似乎在找什么合理的缘由，可话到了嘴边他又说不出口。  
“是你把我绑到这里来的？”猫魅族的诗人狠狠拍掉精灵的手，他瞪着那对暗沉的赤瞳，那副本来有点眯缝的猫眼也被撑得圆圆的，“快放老子回家！”  
“你看我像想放你走的样子吗？”精灵忽然笑起来，他站起身取下身后背着的火枪，包裹着修长五指的白手套从他腰侧的工具匣中取出几颗子弹，那只纯白的手套带着漆黑的子弹在嵌有钻石的乌金长枪上跃动。清脆的上弹声蹦入诗人毛茸茸的猫耳，诗人的猫瞳瞪得更大了，他不知道精灵到底要做什么，也不知道他到底在哪得罪了这个神经病。  
“你疯了？！”诗人从地上弹起，可是他现在没有武器，和那个疯子对着干简直就是自杀行为。  
“我想我没有。”精灵的笑容弧度永远是那么完美又冰冷，他手腕一抖，冰冷细长的枪口抵住了猫魅的眉心。猫魅本身就比精灵矮一大截，就算没有枪抵在额，他对着那么老大一个精也得发怂。  
可他才不要在这个人面前认怂！  
猫魅挺身向前一步，他的尾巴炸了起来，耳朵也立了起来，“你有本事开枪啊！你这个在卡夫卡面前踩屎还缺治疗的机工！你个垃圾！你就是嫉妒我打得又高装备又多还有…呃？！”  
他的眉心没有冰冷的触感了，取而代之是下巴的禁锢感与唇间的温热。  
“幼稚。”机工松开了手，他舔了舔唇，伸手把诗人圈在怀中。“你的输出什么时候比我高过？”  
“你个垃圾！你炮塔没野火炸得多！”  
“你和忍者的背刺永远岔开！”  
“你被学者占星白膜都放生！”  
“骂够了吗？”机工的白手套滑到了诗人的尾巴根，细长的指沿着裤缝在诗人股沟处轻轻按揉。  
“你干什么！你快去找你老婆魔界花吧！”诗人的尾巴毛炸得厉害了。  
“你什么时候成魔界花了。”机工一只手从工具匣中取出一只带着紫红色药水的针管，他亲了亲诗人墨蓝色的猫耳，接着毫不留情一针扎入。  
“喵——！”诗人不再贫嘴了，他发出一声惨叫。太痛了，耳朵的敏感度极高并且这个畜生扎针手法极差，弄得他痛苦万分恨不得一个辉煌箭射穿机工的咽喉。  
“等下就舒服了。”机工还是那副一成不变的笑容，他把那些药液全部推入猫魅体中，接着把空针管收回匣中。  
他松开怀抱诗人的手，诗人便扯着他的暗红西装滑到地上。机工掰开诗人的手，他拍了拍诗人的脸颊，笑道，“过一会我再回来看看你变成什么样了。”  
冰冷的房间又只剩诗人一人。

机工走出门外，他从口袋里摸出一根烟夹在指间，另一手拿着长枪对着烟头打出一记热弹。烟头的火星在伊修加德的风雪中显得那么渺小无助，可它至少为那位白发精灵提供了一丝镇定。  
精灵也不知道自己什么时候开始喜欢猫魅的，或许是习惯了他无恶意的玩笑，又或许是某一个瞬间让他的心中少了一个冷却。  
可是他的表达过于蹩脚，蹩脚到双方都把这份喜欢当做玩笑。可喜欢终归是喜欢，这份情感就算当你入眠后，它也会在你的梦中反复折磨。  
机工追寻的是逻辑与理智，他在一个阴雨连绵的清晨和自己确认了，他对诗人有幼稚的激情，也有躁动的性欲，更有想对他的未来担负的责任。  
这已经不是喜欢了，人们更多把这三者兼备的感情称之为“爱”。  
可机工这个精好面子，他厌恶被拒绝，于是他想出了个糟糕透顶的点子，那就是——  
“呜——帮帮我——”  
机工掐灭了烟，踹开了门。

诗人现在狼狈不堪，他已经知道机工注射给他的是什么东西了。他瘫在地上蜷成一团，扭曲病态的欲望啃噬着他每一寸骨肉，他的下体已经将牛仔裤撑成一个小山，猫尾巴无精打采垂着，微肿耳朵也耷拉了下来。  
机工锁好小屋的门，他蹲了下来再次擒住诗人的下巴，他的视力一向不好，即使依赖眼镜也一时难以看清黑暗中猫魅被性欲染得通红的双颊。  
“帮帮我…呜…”诗人主动迎合上前，他环住了机工的脖子，撑着脖子在机工耳边哼唧。“你…垃圾…”  
“我是。”机工含住了一只猫耳的耳尖，他的舌在耳廓与猫毛之间来回舔舐，弄得诗人不自主呻吟起来。机工忽然环住诗人的腰将他抱起抬到到一个木箱上，他掰开诗人的两腿扯开裤拉链扒下诗人的长裤，他手指轻轻勾开诗人内裤的缝隙，诗人的阳具便弹了出来。机工笑着隔着手套用手指压了压诗人内裤下的卵蛋，得到诗人的呻吟后再滑过会阴停在把内裤那层薄布弄得湿淋淋的穴眼。  
“这里想要吗？”机工并二指推着内裤往那处小孔捅了捅。  
“…”诗人似乎还残存一份羞耻感，他只是别过去脑袋，而尾巴则缠上了机工的手臂暗示他继续。  
机工扯下了那条毛茸茸的尾巴，他慢条斯理地解开了自己的腰带，掏出了自己那根已经憋屈太久的小兄弟。  
“等会我要用我的野火打入你的诗心了。”机工仗着自己身材修长——即使诗人被放在一个木箱上，他还是比坐着的诗人高了一小节，他一手托起诗人的一条大腿，另一手把诗人的内裤勾下。“乖，再张开点。”  
诗人虽然很想破开大骂，可是这药水太厉害了，他的后穴瘙痒无比，只等着机工的贯穿。  
“真骚。”机工的龟头才抵在肛口就被张开的穴肉吞吃了一段，那根猫尾也讨好性地盘住了机工的腰。诗人那块已经湿得厉害，机工稍微挺腰就轻松插入半根，可剩下的却遇到了阻碍。  
“你给老子动！”诗人似乎好了许多，他的双臂攀附在机工颈侧，他的呼吸为机工的镜片添上一片薄雾。  
“动不了，太紧了。你要流血我会心疼的。”机工说的是实话。  
“那…”猫瞳在半眯的眼中转了转，诗人忽然探出粉嫩的舌尖撬开机工的苍白的唇，他破开了他的齿，一个人温热的舌在另一个人冰冷的口腔中放肆掠夺。而银色粘稠的战利品则是被诗人的手指接下，赠与了机工的根部。  
有了液体的润滑自然方便了许多，机工挺胯在诗人腰间来回抽动几下便一个猛扎将整根粗长的精灵性器埋入猫魅窄小的甬道之中。  
“呜——！疼——！你个垃圾…”诗人探回毛茸茸的脑袋，吐着舌头，眼眶囚不住他的生理性眼泪便让那一串咸咸的液体顺着脸颊打在他的大腿上。  
“等会更疼。”白手套托起诗人的两条大腿，让那个含着阳根的绯红肉穴暴露在机工眼前，机工缓缓抽出阴茎再快速捣入。诗人肉壁贪婪地吮吸着机工阳具上的每一根青筋，邀请着龟头的深入探索。  
“哼…好痒…好热…”诗人的手从机工的肩膀收回，他撩起自己上身的毛衣，开始拉扯揉捏自己的乳首。  
“你经常自慰？”机工额角开始泌出汗水，打湿了他鬓角的发。  
“你不吗？”诗人突然身体一抖，竟然就这样射了出来，白浊的液体溅射到机工的执事西装上，弄得机工微微皱起了眉头。机工虽然没有责怪，但他加快了抽动的速度和冲击力度，那根阴茎将诗人的呻吟撞得支离破碎。  
“还好。”机工停下了动作，他理了理诗人的刘海，他的双眸对上诗人的猫瞳，他的眼底除了温柔，一无所有。  
“过热了。”机工轻笑着，将诗人体内灌满。“六弹很成功，该进真空期了。”  
“…啊？”  
“你的诗心被白色灌满了，可以完美音调了，记得猛者，我开了超荷。”  
“滚啊！”


End file.
